1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a notebook computer, and more particularly to a hinge by which a user can easily raise a display about a body even by using only one hand.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer generally includes an LCD display pivotally mounted on a keyboard body by a hinge or hinges. A conventional hinge is composed of a seat mounted on the body, and a pintle mounted on the display. The seat has a barrel receiving a shaft of the pintle to enable the pintle to rotate about the seat.
For positioning the LCD display at a desired angle after the LCD display is raised, the clearance between the pintle and the barrel is small to provide a large friction between them. A user must use two hands and a large force to raise the display from the body to overcome the friction between the pintle and the seat.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.